Marianna Rioz
Marianna Rioz (or just Mamiko 真美子''in Japanese version) is an Original character in Harvest moon AP . voiced by singer MINMI in the Japanese version, voiced by Adrienne Bailon. ''Marianna doesn't appear until the day after you ring the '''Red Bell. art by likethebeer Basic info Marianna came from the city to get away from the racket of the city life and play it simple. She decided to be a Mailman, or rather, Mailwoman. meeting a lot of new people, being her reason. She's very bright though she tends to also be very forgetful. She enjoy company and but she tends to forget her manners. Whenever she speaks she has a hint of a spanish accent from the fact that she is a fluent spanish speaker, and because of this she forgets to speak english sometimes. She loves her job but due to her forgetful tendancies she forgets how to open a mailbox you will usually find her kicking and punching mailboxes around town. She's very interested in singing but she's too shy to do so. She also finds magic and the paranormal interesting she tends to take interest in the Wizard First Meeting You will wake up in the morning hearing the malicious beating of metal near your door, and you go to investigate. You will see Marianna punching your mailbox. '''Mari: Open you stupid box! She proceeds to stop and catch her breathe and sees you Mari: *gasp* oh my I'm sorry did I scare you? You shake your head and introduce yourself Mari: Ah! so you're _____! Good to meet you! I was wondering who'd moved here! You are confused as to how she know your name Mari: *gasp* Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Marianna. I'm the town's Mail person! That's how I know your name, speaking of which here's your mail! She smiles and hands you your mail, which you proceed to read. When you finish she will continue to speak. Mari: I'm sorry for banging on your Mailbox but I tend to forget how to open the darn things so I get really mad, but if you ever need anything I'm usually in town hall! fue un placer conocerte!(it was nice to meet you!) she'll wave goodbye and go off in a rush, you'll wave goodbye soon after. Finn: She's strange but her hearts in the right place! You nod and share a short laugh with Finn Schedule Regular day before marriage: 6:00AM - 8:00AM: Ocarina Inn 8:00AM - 11:00AM: beating mailboxes (her location varies at this time) 11:00AM - 2:00PM: Town Hall 2:00PM - 4:00PM: Wizards house 4:00PM - 8:00PM: Brass Bar 8:00PM - 6:00AM: Ocarina Inn Regular day after marriage: 6:00AM - 7:00AM: Home 7:00AM - 11:00AM: beating mailboxes (her location varies at this time) 11:00AM - 2:00PM: Town Hall 2:00PM - 4:00PM: Home 4:00PM - 8:00PM: Brass Bar 8:00PM - 6:00AM: Bed Infatuatuion 'heart events' 2 heart event: Mari: 'hi!*waves* I was in the neighborhood as always and thought you might like this! >''thanks you will recieve a rice ball '''Mari: since you work so hard I thought you'd like a snack! hope you enjoy it!*smiles and waves* 4 heart event: Mari: good morning!*smiles and waves* I saw this at the taylor shop and I thought it'd suit you! >''thanks'' Mari: I hope you find the time to wear it!*waves* 5 heart event: Find her and talk to her, it will go like this: Mari: I-I was thinking since it's my break if you wanted to go out for lunch? >''Of course!'' Mari: R-really? that's great!♥ meet me at Harmonica beach at 4:00PM sharp! 6 heart event: You will wake up in the morning and find a letter under your door, it's from Marianna. It reads: Dear ______, If this letter comes to you from under you door that means I forgot how to open the mailbox again, but I didn't want to dent it more than I already have before, not yours anyway. You've become an inspiration to me, I really look up to you! I enjoyed our time the other day, and I really hope it's not our last♥ 7 heart event: find Marianna and speak to her and she will ask if you have some time, say 'of course' she asks that you meet her by the lighthouse at 16:00 and she will confess her feeling for you: Mari: um... I finally realized what I've been feeling lately... it seems I've been biten by the love bug♥ do you get it it _____? I have feelings for you and I can't hold them in anymore I think I'm really falling for you, will you please go out with me? >choose something positive Mari: R-REALLY!? That's terrific! I really can't believe this is happening, it's almost unreal... I'm so happy!♥ I'm really happy you came, you mind walking me home?♥ Various Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Hi! nice day isn't it? 1 Heart: *smile* Hey is life on the ranch keeping you busy? I know I'm busy delivery everyones mail! it's a big responsibility you know! 2 Hearts: I used to live on a farm, before the city my parents made me move in order to expand my horizan, I'm glad they did, I love this place! 3 Hearts: You know I never planned on being a mail person, I always had a passion for singing, but I'm actually very shy singing in front of people... 4 Hearts: 'When I was a child mi papá would talk about magic and what it could do for everyone. I visit the Wizard so he can tell me about more magic! ' 5 Hearts: You must love to travel otherwise why would you be here right?*smile* heehee! 6 Hearts: '''I've been feeling a little uneasy lately... I wonder why, oh well!*smile* I guess I'll know sooner or later! '''7 Hearts: *blush*I still don't understand how, but you mangaed to snatch my heart _____♥ 8 Hearts: *blush/smile* Whenever I punch a mailbox out of anger I forget I'm angry as soon as the thought of you reaches my head! heehee!♥ 9 Hearts: Me enamoré, y yo no podría estar más feliz♥ (I fell in love, and I could not be happier) 10 Heart: It's like you have the key to my heart, I can't feel happy unless you're here with me♥